Meaningless
by Dyorchestra
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu berada di titik akhir. Tapi Renjun tidak tahu rasanya akan se-sesak ini. Teruntuk Renjun yang baru mengetahui perasaan khusus Jeno. NCT DREAM; NoRen JenRen Jeno x Renjun BxB Yaoi!


_Meaningless_

 _Jeno x Renjun_

 _NCT DREAM_

Penyesalan memang selalu berada di titik akhir. Tapi Renjun tidak tahu rasanya akan se-sesak ini.

 _BxB! Yaoi_

.

.

.

* * *

Penyesalan memang selalu berada di titik akhir. Tapi Renjun tidak tahu rasanya akan se-sesak ini.

.

.

.

Renjun tidak ingin mengerti kabar yang baru saja disampaikan kepadanya. Menyebabkannya terus berada di antara gelisah dan harapan. Sol sepatu bergerak mengetuk-ketuk tempatnya berpijak secara tidak sadar begitu pula jari jemarinya meremat _seatbelt_ yang terpasang melindungi badannya.

Berita yang datang di tengah latihan olah vokal untuk duetnya dengan Chenle telah menghancurkan fokusnya. Renjun ingin pergi dan memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tetapi ia tertahan sejenak kala menerobos pintu latihannya. Melalui beberapa perdebatan dan alasan kecil, Renjun pun dapat segera memacu kakinya berlari. Tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mobil van-nya untuk meminta pulang.

Perasaannya sedang tidak menentu. Kebanyakan rasa cemas menggerogoti hatinya. Terlebih lagi saat mobil van terasa berjalan lambat semakin melemahkannya. Sampai beberapa menit setelahnya tampak bangunan dengan tinggi menjulang tempat ia bernaung selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Renjun masih terburu-buru bahkan berharap _lift_ yang ia naiki sekarang lekas sampai. Kaki-kakinya seolah tidak lelah terus berlarian di lorong yang sunyi. Hingga pintu dengan nomor 268 tepat di hadapannya.

 _'Tidak mungkin! Kau akan terus bersamaku kan?'_

Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, Renjun membuka pintu mencari entitas yang mengelilingi kepalanya sejak tadi. Kedua kakinya bergerak impulsif menuju kamarnya. Tempat kemungkinan dia berada.

 _'Tidak ada tempat selain bersamaku kan?'_ Renjun terus bergumam dalam hati. Mengucapkan janji tersirat yang selalu berkemelut di pikirannya.

Sampai akhirnya Renjun menangkap pemandangan menyesakkan mata. Pintu kamarnya terbuka begitu saja menampilkan punggung kokoh yang diam-diam suka memeluknya saat malam, tengah merapikan sebagian barang miliknya.

Renjun kehilangan senyumnya, "tidak mungkin, _hiks~!_ " ia memasuki kamarnya dengan tungkai yang melemas dan titik air mata yang hampir terjatuh dari pelupuknya. _Dia_ masih belum menyadari keberadaan Renjun di belakangnya—terlalu sibuk melakukan kegiatan yang Renjun benci.

Atau sebenarnya tidak menganggap kehadiran Renjun?

Ya _dia_ seperti menganggap eksistensi Renjun setelah berbalik dan melewatinya tanpa melihat. Mengambil barang lainnya tanpa berujar sepatah kata pun.

Renjun geram. Ia tidak ingin dianggap layaknya demikian. Tangan Renjun kemudian aktif mengeluarkan kembali barang yang disimpan. Begitu juga sosok satunya kembali menyimpan barangnya di dalam tas besar tak menghiraukan ulah Renjun.

Terus begitu sampai salah satu diantara mereka berteriak menghentikan, "cukup Renjun!" tatapannya berang kepada Renjun namun sedetik kemudian menghela napasnya dan mencoba tidak peduli.

Renjun belum mau menyerah, ia melakukannya lagi.

"RENJUN CUKUP! APA MAKSUDMU?"

"MAKSUDKU? MENGHENTIKANMU PERGI DARI SINI, JENO! _hiks~_ " Renjun meringis. Pergelangan tangannya digenggam kuat, benar-benar menghalaunya untuk mengeluarkan barang-barang Jeno. Setitik air mata kanannya menetes cepat kala menyadari perbuatan Jeno.

Jeno yang berbuat kasar padanya.

Pergelangan tangannya dihempas. Dia menghela napas sangat berat. Tetapi tidak pula menjawab jerit pilu Renjun.

" _Hiks~_ kenapa Jeno? Kenapa!?" mungkin Renjun terisak, mungkin juga Renjun menyuarakan ketidakpahamannya tentang perilaku Jeno saat ini.

Jeno tidak menatap Renjun, ia mengarahkan matanya menuju objek lain. Tidak ingin luluh pada sosok yang ia kasihi—yang nyatanya ia sakiti juga.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin pindah." Balas Jeno cepat.

"Bohong. Bukan itu alasanmu kan?"

Renjun mencoba menarik Jeno menghadapinya. Ia menilik raut Jeno yang jauh dari kata ekspresif. _Eye-smile_ Jeno pun menghilang, tidak ada lagi raut yang menatapnya seakan sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin suasana baru." Lagi. Jeno mengakhiri ucapannya tanpa minat.

Perasaan Renjun bagai tertekan ke dasar palung terdalam. Suasana baru? Apa tinggal sekamar dengan Renjun sudah sangat membosankan bagi pemuda dihadapannya ini. Apa Jeno sudah tidak ingin terjebak dengan Renjun dalam suasana lama mereka yang penuh sukacita?

Lalu bagaimana dengan semua kenangan indah mereka sebelumnya?

Suara Renjun tercekat di ujung lidah, ia tidak yakin mampu membalaskan kalimat Jeno. Selain itu Renjun masih berusaha menyelami manik Jeno yang bahkan menolak untuk melihatnya.

"Jeno, lihat aku…," Renjun sedikit berjinjit kemudian menangkup ke dua pipi Jeno, membawa wajah rupawan pemuda itu menatapnya, "apa kau ingin meninggalkan begitu saja semua kenangan di kamar ini?"

Jeno melepaskan tangkupan tangan Renjun pada pipinya, "sudahlah Renjun, semua sudah tidak ada artinya lagi begitu juga kehadiranku di sini."

"Tidak ada artinya?" ulang Renjun lirih. Semudah itukah Jeno mengatakannya di saat perasaan Renjun hampir terbentuk sempurna untuknya. Renjun beringsut mundur—tidak percaya pada Jeno yang di hadapannya. Jeno yang selalu mengumbar senyum dan tatapan mengasihinya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Seluruh persendian Renjun seolah malfungsi terhunus kata-kata menyakitkan Jeno. Renjun berusaha menatap nyalang pada Jeno, mencari kebohongan yang pemuda itu simpan. Namun Jeno tetap pada raut datarnya, ia membereskan kembali barang-barang dan melenggang pergi.

Melewati Renjun yang masih tidak percaya.

 _'Jadi seperti ini akhirnya…?'_

Semua berakhir tanpa ada artinya.

Kesan yang tersisa di hati atau memori yang membekas erat di pikiran. Tetap tidak ada artinya?

Tidak.

Renjun tidak bisa membiarkannya berakhir begitu saja. Tersisa beberapa detik lagi untuk berakhirnya semua sebelum Jeno benar-benar meninggalkan kamar mereka. Sontak Renjun berlari dan menarik kaos Jeno—menghentikannya pergi.

Sedangkan Jeno, menepis cengkraman tangan pada kaosnya dengan mudah. Dia mulai berjalan lagi sembari menenteng tas besarnya di tangan kanan.

Renjun juga tak semudah itu menyerah. Tidak akan tentunya. Butuh tenaga ekstra ketika Renjun memutuskan untuk memeluk pinggang Jeno dan membawa mereka berdua terjatuh di atas kasur bersamaan.

Jeno menahan badannya yang ikut terjatuh agar tak menimpa renjun di bawahnya, "Renjun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Renjun terkekeh. Kekehan yang menyayat hati, "menahanmu."

Jeno berusaha bangkit, lepas dari rengkuhan Renjun yang mengurungnya tapi ia tertahan tatapan pemuda kecil di bawahnya. Manik Renjun jelas menatapnya. Mata itu—mata yang berkilauan milik Renjun dipenuhi _liquid_ kristal bening. Dia menyunggingkan bibirnya tapi jauh di dalam sana, hatinya sedang menangis.

"Lepaskan aku Renjun!"

"Tidak!" Renjun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan membuat jaraknya dengan Jeno tinggal tersisa beberapa _inchi_ lagi, "tidak akan! _Hiks~_ sampai kapan pun!"

Jeno memandangnya miris. Pemuda di bawahnya juga sangat berbeda dari yang ia kenal. Renjun yang manis dan terlihat rapuh kini mengembangkan senyum miring.

"Tidak ada tempat untuk ku di hatimu." Jeno mengungkapkannya.

"Tapi perasaan itu mulai ada!" sergah Renjun cepat.

Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu memalingkan wajahnya, "dan kau terlambat menyadarinya."

 _Deg…_

Kedua bola mata Renjun melebar. Apa yang ia lewatkan untuk disadari?

"Aku memiliki batasan dan hatiku sudah lelah kau abaikan. Saatnya untuk berhenti."

Selama ini memang Jeno menaruh perhatian penuh cinta di setiap interaksinya dengan Renjun. Tapi pemuda tersebut selalu sabar ketika Renjun tidak menanggapi perbuatannya sama sekali. Walau _on stage_ mau pun _off stage_ , Renjun membalas perilakunya seperti teman biasa. Padahal jauh dari teman, Jeno memiliki perasaan khusus yang baru Renjun sadari saat ini.

Saat Jeno sudah lelah mengejar Renjun.

"Ta—tapi bunga di hatiku sudah berkembang… Je—Jeno tidak bisa meninggalkannya sampai layu kan?"

Jeno diam tak menjawab. Bahkan saat tangan dingin Renjun menyentuh wajahnya.

Kala mereka berpegangan tangan, saling berpelukan membagi kenyamanan, atau saat Jeno mengusak lembut rambutnya. Sudah sangat membekas di hati Renjun.

"Jeno…," panggilnya lirih. Suaranya terdengar parau dan bergetar.

Renjun diacuhkan.

Jeno mengambil kesempatan membebaskan diri pada Renjun yang lengah. Ia melepaskan tautan tangan yang memeluknya lalu mulai beranjak dari tubuh di bawahnya.

Sebelum…

Renjun menarik tangannya lagi dan menempelkan kedua belah bibir itu dengan putus asa. Saking putus asanya perasaan Renjun, ia mulai memagut dalam bibir Jeno. Mengetuk-ketuk lipatan bibir lawan berharap balasan atas tindakannya. Tapi Jeno tetap pasif, membatu layaknya patung.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya Jeno bersedih. Ia ingin pasrah namun Jeno tidak mau semua menjadi mudah. Mungkin Jeno hampir menyerah dan luluh tapi dia ingin tidak hanya dirinya saja yang berjuang.

Jeno membiarkan Renjun terus memagut bibirnya meski ia diam. Sampai Renjun lelah, sampai Renjun mencapai batasnya Jeno tetap di sana sementara menemaninya.

Renjun kehilangan sadarnya lantaran terlalu memeras seluruh tenaganya. Ia terlelap setelah berusaha mencium Jeno. Seusai dengan pertengkaran yang menguras pikirannya, Renjun meringkuk (tertidur) dalam pelukan Jeno.

"Maaf kali ini kau yang berjuang…." Ujarnya sambil mengusap pelan rambut kepirangan Renjun.

Diam-diam Jeno mendekatkan wajah, berharap seseorang dalam rengkuhannya tidak terbangun karena pergerakannya.

 _Cupp…_

" _Gomapta,_ "

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malam yang menguras pikiran dan hati sudah berlalu. Renjun hanya merasakan betapa nyamannya ia tidur. Dilingkup kehangatan sejak malam dan hingga saat ia akan membuka mata, menyapa sosok yang selalu memberinya kenyamanan dan kehangatan.

Matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya tetapi tangannya sudah menjelajah—meraba-raba sisi samping yang harusnya terisi _dia_. Renjun mengernyit, merasa betapa hampanya sisi yang ia sentuh. Seingatnya Jeno memeluknya dari samping kiri namun kenyataannya ketika Renjun membuka mata dan melihat ke sekeliling, yang ia temui hanya selimut tebal menutupi seluruh badannya.

Panik.

Renjun tidak melihat sedikit pun baju Jeno yang suka bertebaran dimana saja atau koleksi gundamnya yang terletak di lemari samping nakas. Tidak ada sisa-sisa barang Jeno yang tertinggal.

Padahal Renjun sangat yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam akan mencegah niatan pemuda itu. Tapi pagi ini Renjun malah menemukan dirinya yang sendirian di dalam kamar bahkan tanpa Jeno yang memeluknya seperti tadi malam.

Renjun mulai kembali terisak, Jeno benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya, "Je—Jeno... kemanaaaaaaa?"

"JENOOOOOO! HIKSS~"

Renjun melempar selimut yang membalutnya. Ia beranjak dari kasur namun baru satu langkahnya berpijak pada lantai. Tungkai Renjun terhuyung, ia terjatuh.

Menangis semalam kemarin menyebabkannya kehilangan tenaga, belum lagi karena perasaannya dihancurkan. Membuat Renjun semakin lemah.

Tak ada yang bisa Renjun lakukan selain meratapi Jeno dengan tangisnya.

Ia meraung pedih. Hatinya sangat sesak.

.

.

.

"Harusnya kau tidak melakukan itu, Jeno."

Jeno menatap lurus dari kejauhan. Kamar yang dulu tempatnya menyimpan banyak memori, ia tinggalkan. "Biar saja _hyung,_ aku lakukan ini agar _dia_ menyadari keberadaanku."

"Tapi Renjun terlihat hancur tanpamu..."

Jeno tahu itu. Karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sama-sama hancur.

Tapi sudah Jeno bilang kan? Tidak hanya Jeno yang harus bertahan dan memperjuangkan perasaannya.

Renjun juga.

긑

.

.

.

 _abaikan judul aku juga bingung_

 _crosspost wattpadku yaaaa_

 _Ini aku udah sering bilang maaf kalo lebay, aneh dan sebagainya._  
 _Aku masih butuh belajar wkkw karena lagi belajar nulis skripsweet juga hehe_  
 _Jadi kalo ada kritik dan saran monggo~_

 _SORRY YA ANGST_ (gagal)  
 _soale kesel banget masa noren udah gak sekamar sih!? Padahal kan that was our only hope about noren huhu_ _ㅠㅠ_

 _No more chit chat~~_  
 _review juseyooooo_

 _Sekian dan terima kasih_


End file.
